The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey
The Good, the Bad, and the Mikey is the eleventh episode of the first season of Kappa Mikey. Synopsis Lily and Mitsuki rush to rescue a captive Guano from Gonard. Gonard has tied Guano to his truck and is threatening him with an electric gauntlet. Gonard goes to strike Guano in slow-motion, but Mikey rides up at normal speed on his superbike and crashes. Mikey runs up to Gonard, pulling him off of his truck before Guano can be harmed. Guano ends the scene. Guano reminds Mikey that the scene is supposed to be in slow-motion. Mikey explains that he was rushing so that he could leave and see Lawrence von Martenhaus perform at the Tatami Megastore. He tells them that Martenhaus is an American actor known for his portrayal of the character Captain Impressive, a superhero who Mikey idolized. Martenhaus is apparently doing a promotion for a new show that he is starring on. Mikey drags Gonard and Guano off to the store with him. Mitsuki shows Lily a new perfume she bought. However, they discover that the perfume contains chamomile, which Lily is allergic too. Mitsuki says that she will dispose of the perfume, but changes her mind when she realizes that Mikey likes it. Mikey and his friends attend Martenhaus's performance at the store. Mikey is surprised that there are not more people in attendance. Martenhaus appears on stage dressed as a clown and performs a routine of embarassing and self-deprecating slapstick. After the performance, Mikey approaches Martenhaus and questions how he ended up doing what he is doing. Martenhaus tells Mikey that he was fired from his show and that his morally-upstanding character was replaced with an antihero due to popularity trends. Back at their apartment, Lily discovers that Mitsuki has kept the perfume. When confronted, Mitsuki reveals that she has continued to use the perfume in order to impress a man. Lily enthusiastically offers to help Mitsuki with her romantic endeavors. Mitsuki accepts, but does not reveal that is is Mikey that she is attracted to. Mikey begins to fear that he too will be replaced by an antihero. Guano attempts to reassure him that his fans will not tire of him, but Mikey ignores him and resolves to become an antihero himself in order to stay popular. The cast attempt to film a scene of LilyMu. Gonard is terrorizing Tokyo with his "titanium battle snake". Team LilyMu confront Gonard and the snake. Mikey, however, is apathetic toward the battle and dismisses Lily's request for help. Guano ends the scene. The cast are annoyed by Mikey's new, rebellious behavior. Ozu arrives and informs Mikey that they have received complaint letters from parents who say that Mikey is a bad influence on their children. Ozu demands that Mikey return to his old ways. Mikey flippantly dismisses Ozu and runs off. Lily continues to help Mitsuki with her romantic life. Lily presses Mitsuki to tell her who she is interested in, but Mitsuki refuses. She does, however, reveal that her diary contains the name of her crush. Mikey becomes angry with Ozu and vandalizes a statue of him in revenge. Some children observe his behavior and begin to idolize him. Lily sneaks into Mitsuki's room in order to read her diary. She discovers that Mitsuki is pursuing Mikey, to her disgust. Mikey has attracted a small crowd of children with his antics. Mikey encourages them to do whatever they want to do. The children begin engaging in acts of vandalism and sadistic pranking. Mikey realizes that they are going too far and unsuccessfully attempts to stop them. Lily cannot accept the idea of Mitsuki and Mikey being together and resolves to sabotage their relationship. The children continue to run wild, with Mikey powerless to stop them. Lily attempts to dissuade Mitsuki from pursuing Mikey. Mitsuki loses faith in her romantic prospects, upsetting her. Mikey, Guano, and Gonard flee into LilyMu Studio to escape the rioting children. Ozu discovers that Mikey had started the riot. Mikey breaks down and admits his mistakes. Mikey comes up with a plan to calm down the children. Mikey emerges from LilyMu Studio atop the battle snake and lures the children to the Tatami Megastore. Lily goes to Mitsuki and cheers her up. The two then notice the mob of children running through Tokyo. Mikey arrives at the Megastore with the children. Just then, he is confronted by Lawrence von Martenhaus, who is in character as Captain Impressive. The two stage a mock battle, with Mikey being defeated by Captain Impressive. Mikey publicly renounces his rebellious behavior, inspiring the children to start behaving again. Ozu offers Martenhaus a place on television again, albeit one that involving the same performance he did at the store. Mitsuki praises Mikey for his bravery; Mikey begins to literally see Mitsuki as a woman. The LilyMu episode is finished, with Mikey using the orb to defeat the battle snake and Gonard. Trivia * The title of this episode references the film The Good, the Bad and the Ugly. * This episode references the slang term "scungilli". * Lily is seen wearing spiral-patterned glasses, which are a visual cliche used in Japanese pop culture to mark a character as being a nerd. Category:Episodes